


Impulses

by NeverComingHome



Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverComingHome/pseuds/NeverComingHome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy/Irisa. </p><p>Self control is a thing in his life, a necessary thing that Irisa understands and rejects.</p><p>Spoilers for 1.10</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impulses

 

 

 

Tommy spent the better part of his life making decisions he could regret later when he had every reason to forget them. He still sees wallets sticking out of back pockets like they’re surrounded by flashing lights with the words “Take me” written on the front. Just because he has a badge doesn’t mean the girls he used to win over with reckless, juvenile stunts disappear or stop being attractive. Tommy is a relatively attractive authority figure on good terms with Votans and humans; there are plenty of things he could get away with if he wanted to.

 

But self control is a thing in his life, a necessary thing that Irisa understands and rejects. To her self control is doing whatever she wants, consequences be damned, and not getting angry when someone gets angry at her. 

 

Like the night of the day he asks her out for drinks with a handful of people he happens to consider his friends and she tells him Nolan had something important to tell her after he finished some business at NeedWant.

 

“Oh, well I’ll see you around.”

 

Halfway through the night he catches her watching him from the other side of the bar, turning her glass around in circles and glaring at him whenever he dares to look. When he gets home she’s on him before he can shut the door.

 

“You didn’t ask me over, I waited.”

 

“I invited you.”

 

“And I told you Nolan had something to tell me. He told me, I came to see you, what part of that is complicated?”

 

“But-”

 

She kisses him quiet which he tells himself she only gets away with because he’s a little drunk and a lot turned on which is really how she makes him feel most of the time. 

 

“Tommy?” They’re up against the door with his pants open, but still on. “Stop thinking and take your avahking clothes off.”

 

Or when he spent the entire day staking out an illegal arms dealer with Rafe and so eager to get something to eat he forgets his money in the roller. As he turns away from the stand someone snatches his wrist pulls him into an alley. He struggles until he realizes it’s Irisa with a fresh gita for him because she saw him eyeing them before searching his pockets and cursing. 

 

“You pay for this?”

 

“I will.”

 

He pulled it away from his mouth and began to turn away. She grabs his shoulder and swiftly re-pins him against the bricks.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Giving it back. If Rafe has left already there’s food at the station.”

 

“There’s food here and you’re hungry.”

 

“Not that hungry.”

 

Before he can try to leave again she takes the arm holding the gita and takes a bite, her mouth a thin line of defiance. The juice winds its way down his fingers and he gives the fruit back before wiping it off on his slacks. 

 

“Idiot,” she says with a roll of her eyes and places the gita in her mouth before leaping onto the fire escape above his head and vanishing into the glare of the sun.

 

~*~

“What happened?”

 

“I was taking a tour and locked myself in.”

 

He laughs, walking closer to the cell in which Irisa stands. “So the rumors are true.”

 

“He called Nolan a filthy Bato.“ And instead of letting the speciest  remark of a drunk roll off her shoulder she rammed the head of Datak’s favorite snitch into a wall.  “I’m only locked up for show, let me out.” 

 

“Well since you asked so nicely,” she grins and presses herself against the bars, “no.”

 

She bares her teeth, the noise she makes ferocious and impatient, followed up by a, “Please?” that is so meek in comparison he goes from amused to sympathetic in a heartbeat. Irisa notices and reaches through the bars to bring him closer, a purr in her throat. 

 

“I can’t.” 

 

“Keys are on the cabinet, we could do a lot more without all this metal between us.”

 

Thin, crafty fingers in his pocket, tracing and tickling while their noses brush through the gaps in the cage. 

 

“Irisa..”

 

“Tommy!” Nolan’s voice rips him from the moment and he all but jumps away from the cell. Nolan shoulders him out of the way,  his eyebrows so close together in a frown they’re almost one as he unlocks the cell without taking his eyes off the younger man. “You couldn‘t wait twenty damn minutes?”

 

“Yeah,” Irisa struts out of the cage placing a hand on Tommy’s chest and pushing him backward on her way past, barely containing her laughter, “have some self control.”

 


End file.
